The Story of Equinelantis
Here's how the story of Equinelantis goes in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. the Stuingtion logo is introduced, the films begins as a title comes up and says: "Years ago, when Equestria was smaller there was a great city called, "Equinelantis." Kingdom of Emperor Lunarlight, and birthplace of King Solar Flare King Solar Flare: Beautiful, isn't it father? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, my son. King Solar Flare: sighs Emperor Lunarlight: What's wrong? King Solar Flare: If only Queen Starshine was here. Emperor Lunarlight: Starshine, was a beautiful mare, my son. But she's in a better place now. King Solar Flare: Yes, at least I still have my 2 daughters. Emperor Lunarlight: Indeed. How are they doing right now? King Solar Flare: They are doing just fine. girls are sneaking up quietly to the adults Princess Celestia: Alright, I'll say when. Princess Luna: No! You said, I'' could do it. Princess Celestia: Okay, okay. Princess Luna: But.... You can be my extra. Princess Celestia: Sounds good. King Solar Flare: I wonder what those 2 are up to now? Emperor Lunarlight: You never know, son. fillies tackle their father Princess Celestia: We got you! King Solar Flare: You certainly did! lifts them off his back and hugs them I love you 2, you know that? Princess Luna: Indeed we do father. Months later Guard: Your higness! It's ergent! Emperor comes out Unicorn staillion: Your highness, I hate to interrup you, but we have a problem! King Solar Flare: out Father, what's going on? Emperor Lunarlight: Something. Uniron stallion: The Draconequuses are causing their troubles again in the feilds! Emperor Lunarlight: growls Those morons just won't leave my kindon alone! Guards! Soliders! Get all of your men ready, if we can't reason with those draconequuses. Then it's war! The Draconequuses king: War?! Draconequus soldier: Yes, sir. The Emperor has declared war. The Draconequuses king: Then it's war they'll get! Draconequus soldier: But there is one setback. takes the king to a group of draconequuses who are arguing Draconequus soldier #2: Ah your majesty. These guys beleive we should stop causing chaos amonst the equines, they don't want to go to war. Draconequus: Indeed. Equinelantis Emperor Lunarlight: It has announced, that we'll have war! Equines: shouting Emperor Lunarlight: Good! We shall go to war pretty soon! agrees and leaves the castle grounds, then King Solar Flare walks up King Solar Flare: Father. Emeperor Lunarlight: Yes son? King Sloar Flare: I'm afraid to say this, but I'm gonna have to send my childern to a safer passage. Emperor Lunarlight: What? But son, their our family! King Solar Flare: I know, but I can't risk those beasts hurting them in anyway. It's the only way. Emperor Lunarlight: You're right. Do as you wish. Draconsequss walk up King Draconsequss: Alright, my friends. We will show those equines what happens when you mess with a draconsequus! Emperor Lunarlight: Hurry, son! They're coming! King Solar Flare: Don't fret father, I get the escape boat ready! Where are my daughters? Princess Celestia: You're it. tags Luna and runs off Princess Luna: I'm gonna get you! after her King Solar Flare: Cellie! Luny! I need you 2 girls here please! Princess Luna: Okay, Father! 2 head to where their father is Princess Celestia: We're in trouble. come up to King Solar Flare King Solar Flare: Girls. There's a war coming, I have to take you somewhere safe. But I'm not gonna be able to stay with you. Princess Celestia: '''WHAT?!' Princess Luna: But, father! King Solar Flare: The guards are gonna look after you. Princess Celestia: slightly Do.... do.. we have t-to go, Father? King Solar Flare: Yes. But here, take this. them crowns As long as you 2 were these crowns there's hope. I will see you 2 again. them both on the cheek I promise. Princess Celestia: Okay. King Solar Flare: the guards Keep them safe. Guard: Yes sir. got in a escapde pod and they fly away King Draconsequus: Attack the equines! Draconsequuses attack attack the Draconsequuses later veiw a the whole army of draconsequuses all dead and in ruins Emperor Lunarlight: It's over. later, and large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a tsunami wave Pegasus: You fool! You destroyed us all! Pegasus #2: The wave is gaining! We have to warn Equinelantis! Pegasus #3: Too late! AAAAAHHHH!!! pegasi all fly into the city and the look-out staillion sees the wave Look-out stallion: Everyone! To the shelters! guards ring the bell as several of the citizens race for cover Royal Guard: This way your higness! Empress Moonbeam: We're coming sir! King Solar Flare: Mother, we have to hurry! Empress Moonbeam: Son, calm down! the city's saccride diamond shines a light on the empress Emperor Lunarlight: Son! Close your eyes, and look away! Empress is then bonded to the diamond and a huge sheild surrounds the city. The whole city then sinks down as thw wave hits years later Equine pirate captain: We've past the final marking lads. Now, to the portal, and Equinelantis. Equine pirate #1: But Captain, have you forgotten that the portal is guarded by a sea monster that... Pirate equine captain: ENOUGH! I'd slay many monsters for this book. Just like I'll slay you. Equine pirate: #1: Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I was mistaken! Equine pirate captain: Coward! SAIL ON! crackles Equine pirate #2: The storm is blowing harder, captain! Equine pirate captain: Row you dogs! Put your backs into it! something roars Equine pirate #3: What was that? Equine pirate #4: It's a sea monster! Equine pirate captain: It can't be! Hold steady men! then see a robotic tentacle sticking out and going back in the water Equine pirate #2: Is that a whale? Equine pirate #6: Whale's having nothing like that! Equine pirate #3: Where'd it go?! Equine pirate #1: Can you see it? Equine pirate #5: There's nothing there. a robotic tentacle grabs his neck and pulls him into the sea GRAH!! come out Equine Pirate #2: Ambush! Equine Pirate #6: Behind you! Equine Piarte #1: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Equine pirate captain: his sword Do your worst! robotic tentacle grabs him and pulls him into the sea BAAAAHH!!!!! a bolt of lightning comes out and blows up the ship! the film says "Stuingtion Pictures Presents:" it shows a set of words in Equinelantian then it's translates into "Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom" then the title fades away and goes to black Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles